The Dark Witch
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Bonnie has had enough of everyone walking over her, so she does something about it and falls for the temptation of two originals. "She felt something calling out to her, and the pull was something that couldn't be ignored." Kol x Bonnie x Klaus


**The Dark Witch**

Rated M

Summary :  Bonnie has had enough of everyone walking over her, so she does something about it and falls for the temptation of two originals. "She felt something calling out to her, and the pull was something that couldn't be ignored." Kol x Bonnie x Klaus

**Pairing : Kol, Bonnie, and Klaus**

She looked different, sick almost, even to herself as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror with wide dull green eyes. Her hair, black and curly was still long. She got a tissue and wiped her smudged mascara from crying. Afterward, she looked closer. Her figure was still the same, and her clothes were not an inch out of the normal nor did she gain or lose any weight. Yet something different was stirring in her, something she couldn't place. Like she was a different person looking through the eyes of her real self. Her aura was different as well, and started to give her the high she got when she had the power of a hundred dead witches. How? She didn't know. But it was dark ... and oddly comforting.

Jeremy Gilbert left her for some dead, vampire_ ghost_, and Elena was practically right behind him one hundred percent. Caroline and Elena weren't talking to her, as if any of this was her fault. All of them not even taking Bonnie's feelings into consideration as always. Elena wasn't even talking to her, as it was _her _fault Jeremy chose to see Anna. As if Bonnie didn't save all of their lives, not just Elena's - in one way or another, at ever given turn. She still hadn't forgiven Jeremy, and who would she? Stefan was trying to act as if nothing was wrong. And Damon was being well - Damon. And she was _expected _to help them, sure she _wanted _to help protect the town, but that didn't give any of them the right to blow her off until when _they _wanted to talk. It wasn't even to talk - it was always something that required her magic. She didn't even get a _Thank You _for anything she did for them. She felt unappreciated _all the time._ She hated being a witch if this was only what it was going to give her - A headache being everyone's slave. Nobody cared about her feelings and just _once _she wanted to be looked at like she was the only girl in the world that mattered. Not Elena, Not Caroline, and sure as hell Not Katherine ~ but _her. _Is she that unlovable that even her best childhood friends use her?

She frowned, upset, as eyes brightened a deep gold as if from some dramatic knock off version of Twilight. That was also a new feature, she rubbed the ingravings of the bite mark on her shoulder, it happened last full moon. When she went to bring that damn seemingly indestructable necklace to the Salvatore house, as the Gilbert house was out of the question, and got knocked out and somehow bitten by a werewolf. God forbid anyone knowing. She was tired, uncomfortable and absurdly craving sexual attention. To the dead witches, did becoming a werewolf mean that she was meant to act like a needy whore?! Because that was not happening.. EVER! Why did her wolf _have _to be in heat? How long did it last? Bonnie groaned, she had more questions than answers.

She didn't know what was worse - being a ticking time bomb all the time or not knowing what to expect when the full moon happens. It's not like she spent so much time researching them and she couldn't exactly walk up to Tyler and ask about what it felt like on the night he turned into a beastly werewolf that wanted to rip people - vampires and humans alike - apart.

She is done with playing the _Magic, Fairy Godmother _that had to save Elena at every turn. Life wasn't a fairytale and Bonnie was sick of being used by everyone she trusted. She shivers as the feeling of the dark power runs through her veins from her thoughts and actions. Bonnie realized that it was always there, the door was just shut. It needed to be_ her_ choice to open it. Bonnie learned the hard way that _The doors we open and close everyday, define us of who we are. _She wasn't sure who said it, but it was true. She wonders if this is what Greta felt on a daily basis, and couldn't help but envy the girl. Bonnie finds herself wanting more, and _Nothing _will stop her from getting what she wants..

She will have it, even if it consumed her.

Mystic Falls and the people in it gave her nothing but frustration and hurt. She lost her Grams, the only person that gave a damn about her. She lost Caroline, Vampirism shredding anything that she knew of the blond haired girl. She lost Elena, cause the moment she turned her back on her she lost Bonnie. She lost the Salvatore Br- okay only Stefan - she didn't give a damn about Damon. She lost Jeremy, well - actually he was never hers, he used her. She wasn't Vicki, and she sure as hell wasn't Anna. She was _Bonnie _and_ Bonnie _didn't like being used. She was sick of it.

She felt something calling out to her, and the pull was something that couldn't be ignored. The wolf in her howled in need. _Bitch_, she called the traitor that now resided inside of her as she packed up her important belongings. Feeling as if she just called _herself _that, Bonnie shook her head exasperated. _Your really losing it Bon Bon, maybe you should get yourself in a padded room. I heard they have yummy cookies._

She grabbed every item - books, clothing, shoes, money, toiletries, ect. - and shrunk them all with a spell to fit in an old black and blue checkered bookbag from eighth grade. She grabbed a vial of Elena's blood that The Scooby Doo gang gave her just in case if Elena got really hurt (Of Course. _Elena _this, _Elena _that. Oh my goodness, Look at _Elena, _isn't she just so freaking awesome?! All bow to the _queen! _) and the only way was a spell - thinking she might need it. She also grabbed some vervain. Walking over to the door, she took her house key off her key chain and dropped it on the mat that she spent most of her life walking through that door to wipe her shoes off from playing.

She looked outside, looked at her phone and realized it was only five thirty pm. The others would be at The Grill by now, completely obvious to what she was doing.

She wrote a note, leaving it on the table, thinking a simple - _Do Not look for me. Have fun with your lives. Good luck finding another witch to take my place that allows you to walk all over them. I'm done. See you in hell. _- Would do just fine, signing it _Bonnie B. _in the fancy dark blue gel pen that she always used when they were kids writing on each other. She remembered a time when they were just Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. Not Witch, Doppelganger, and Vampire. She missed those days. And she meant what she said, truly. She was done playing 'Protect Elena'. What did they all think Bonnie was? Her mother? No, _even better_ *with HEAVY sarcasm* her _magic, _fairy Godmother? Bonnie scoffed mentally. How could she let it get so bad? Just like everything else they take her kindness for weakness... and it will be their downfall. She would be sure of that. Fairy Godmothers only exist in books. Life was no fairy tale, and Bonnie was sick of playing it all the time.

She left the car in the driveway, just to mess with their heads, and when her phone began to ring as the cab brought her over the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign her phone began to ring. On the third time, she looked at the screen, fuming when it said 'Elena'. She ignored it when Elena kept calling, one call shortly after the other. Then it was Caroline. Then, wait for it, Jeremy. When she finally got one from 'Stefan' she threw it out the rolled down window.

"Rough Day?" The cab driver voiced suddenly after she sighed in relief of peace and quiet. Guess he thought if he said anything when she was angry, she would have probably snapped at him. Smart Man, must have a wife.. or at least a sister. Either way, his mother raised him right.

She nodded silently, and he didn't strike up a conversation anymore, leaving her to her thoughts. _More like Rough week, Month, LIFE. _It was so quiet besides the normal car noises and she had the sudden urge to make cricket noises just to stop feeling uneasy, but something made her uneasiness settle at least alittle bit.

_Let's see how long they survive without me. _

_It's their fault though, they shouldn't have took my kindness for weakness._

Bonnie smirked, sat back, rolling her shoulders as she went. She didn't know what she would do when she finally got to the thing that was calling out to her but one important thing was for sure..

_I'm free._

**So? What do you think? Please review and let me know? Thank you. :)**


End file.
